Users often need to enter data into electronic devices. Users may wish to protect some or all of that data, such as, for example, confidential data, against capture by an onlooker. For example, a user may need to enter passwords to authenticate or to unlock a computer system.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.